


One for by land, two for by sea

by Eris18



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Yogscast
Genre: I have no idea how this fic happened tbh, I'm...sorry?, It's kind of hilarious, M/M, Michael really can't cope with two idiots at once, Neither Gavin or Simon are very good at Minecraft, Posting people in a box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon from Yogscast visits the Achievement Hunter crew. It...doesn't work out so well</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for by land, two for by sea

Michael was literally about to kill someone, and not just in game. Whose fucking idea had it been to send this Simon shithead over from England? Was one nasal British asshole who was spectacularly shit at Minecraft not enough?!

"...Michael," Simon piped up, "I...may have accidentally...setyourhouseonfire."

Michael swore he could feel the controller in his hands crack a little. It had been like this for two weeks. He was babysitting the British whilst the others...took bets on when he'd explode and murder one or both of them, probably.

" _Mi_ chael! Help! There's an Enderman!" Gavin was flailing all over the fucking place, as usual. Fuck's sake.

"MICHAEL, I LOOKED AT IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Simon screamed. "HELP, MICHAEL! HELP!"

"Michael, I stepped on the pressure plate!"

"Michael, you know our base for this mission? It...might have exploded because of a creeper."

"Michael, I took the Ender Pearls that were in your chest."

"MICHAEL, HELP! I'M DROWNING UNDER ICE! QUICK, PICKAXE ME OUT!"

The nasality all rolled into one; Michael's teeth were grinding together, and he started growling - a long, continuous, dangerous noise..to which neither Englishman seemed to pay attention.

"Michael...you know the TNT under Achievement City?" Simon said, quietly. "I...may have pressed the button...and Geoff's not here to reset the ga-"

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Michael screamed. "HOW CAN TWO GROWN FUCKING MEN BE SO FUCKING INCOMPETENT! I FUCKING HATE BOTH YOU ASSHOLES! FUCK!"

With that, he threw his controller down, hearing it crack for real as he stormed outside; if he stayed in that room, Geoff would have to negotiate peace with England...and find another employee.

He slammed the door as he stepped outside and of course it would be fucking raining.

"Fuck my ass," he growled, kicking at a deepening puddle on the ground in front of him.

"Michael...?" Gavin's head popped out of the door; he at least looked contrite. "...Would you like some tea? Simon went for a drive to give you a bit of sp-mmph!"

Michael pulled Gavin close and then pressed him to the wall. He kissed him there, in the rain, and somehow felt all the stress fall away as Gavin smiled and kissed back.

"You're fucking paying for this, later, bitch," Michael huffed.

"Counting on it," Gavin grinned, ruffling Michael's hair through his beanie.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lewis thought it odd that a packing crate arrived at his house, but shrugged; maybe he'd drunk ordered something and forgotten. Except it wasn't a piece of tech that fell out when he opened the box - it was Simon, looking a bit worse for wear but mostly unharmed. And then there was the note, written in the angriest handwriting that Lewis had ever seen.

_'Don't fucking send him back or I will fucking declare war on your pathetic god-damned island.'_

Lewis checked the other side, out of curiosity, only to find an addendum.

_'I fucking mean it - Michael'_


End file.
